


Le combat de Diaval

by AndersAndrew



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Unrequited Love, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sous sa forme de dragon, Diaval combattit de toutes ses forces. Mais au fond, il n'était que le petit corbeau voulant aider sa maîtresse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le combat de Diaval

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Le combat de Diaval  
> Fandom : Maléfique  
> Rating : PG-15  
> Genres : hurt/comfort et angst  
> Personnages : Diaval (Maléfique)  
> Nombre de mots : 528  
> Commentaires : SPOILERS sur la fin du film. J'ai choisi de laisser une ambiguïté sur les sentiments de Diaval (enfin, j'ai essayé) parce que j'ai un vilain crush sur les amours à sens uniques, mais en même temps, j'aime juste la fidélité et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de romance avec ce personnage dans le film. Donc interprétation libre ^^

Lorsqu'elle le changea en dragon, il exulta.  
Il se sentit devenir immense, beau et dangereux. Il était enfin à même de la protéger, elle qui n'avait jamais besoin de lui. Il était un peu orgueilleux, c'est vrai. Il était fier de sa nouvelle forme.

Son souffle flamboyant dévasta tout sur son passage, terrifiant les hommes, qui s'éparpillèrent en hurlant, poursuivis par les flammes. Il éclata de rire ; cela ressemblait à un grondement monstrueux. Il aimait ça. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'elle lui avait procuré, pas pour s'en servir pour lui, mais parce qu'ainsi il pouvait enfin agir comme il le voulait désespérément depuis le début sans y parvenir, à cause de sa fragile constitution – sa forme de corbeau.  
Elle comptait sur lui et il n'allait pas la décevoir. Jamais.

Avec ses ailes, il envoya les soldats s'envoler dans tous les sens.   
Il était féroce, il était en colère contre ceux qui voulaient faire du mal à sa maîtresse. Elle était seule, toujours. Elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner, et c'était injuste.  
Il savait qu'au début, elle l'avait pris auprès d'elle pour pallier à sa faiblesse momentanée. Il ne lui ferait pas défaut. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.   
Elle était plus forte qu'eux tous, lui compris ; elle était MEILLEURE qu'eux. Elle ne méritait pas de finir comme ça. C'était de leur faute à eux si elle était devenue telle qu'elle était, méfiante, blessée, rancunière.

Des chaînes de fer s'abattirent soudain sur lui. Il hurla de rage et cracha du feu, mais les hommes tenaient bon, protégés par leurs armures ; ils l'entravaient, le menaçaient de leurs armes brillantes.   
Il savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur depuis toujours, petit corbeau aux espoirs futiles. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compté sur lui. Elle lui avait bien proposé de quitter son service avant d'entrer dans le château. Elle le considérait comme quantité négligeable. Il n'avait pas tellement d'importance à ses yeux.  
Il n'était qu'un pâle remplacement en compensation de ses ailes perdues.   
Il ne pouvait pas la combler ni obtenir sa confiance, et surtout, le plus important : il ne pouvait même pas espérer la sauver alors qu'il essayait pourtant de toutes ses forces. Il ruait, il se cabrait en rugissant de fureur. Il voulait se dégager à tous prix. Prouver son existence, sa valeur. Pour qu'elle le regarde enfin pour ce qu'il était – ce qu'il voulait être, une vraie personne qui se tiendrait à ses côtés, qui l'épaulerait. Pas parce qu'elle en avait besoin, mais parce qu'il voulait qu'elle ait le choix de l'avoir ou non.  
Il voyait les ombres se resserrer autour de Maléfique, et il avait peur pour elle. Pour la première fois, il craignait qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire face aux obstacles toute seule.

Il n'était qu'un petit corbeau. Cependant, il avait promis de lui dédier sa vie. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour, il était impuissant à faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider. Petit corbeau il était, petit corbeau il resterait, corps de dragon ou pas.  
Les chaînes le firent s'écraser sur le sol, le laissant regarder, impuissant, sa maîtresse affronter le danger seule.  
Il ne servait à rien, tout compte fait.


End file.
